


Isolation

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: All characters are mentioned, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Getting Metroid feelings out, Post-Reflections, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: The weightlessness of space was all that she needed for this. She welcomed the isolation, her only ally in the galaxy.





	Isolation

Space was all she needed.

Like acid rain uselessly falling against her varia suit, isolation kept it all out. The people, the expectations, the sheer noise of the past, roaring at her back. The silence of space quietened the rush that she preferred not to hunt.

At the start of it all, she would not be deterred by it. Beginning her Galactic Federation career - this was something she saw as a challenge rather than something overwhelming. It pushed against her Chozo upbringing and her personality, only serving to greaten her knowledge and strength. Policing the galaxy as one of millions was where she was comfortable, under the wing of another father she couldn’t link by blood.

It changed when she struck out on her own, when she challenged her old home. After such a personal battle, things started to get interpersonal. The galaxies started taking an interest in Samus Aran. Making a flicker in the dark night sky had attracted bugs, on both sides of the law.

Tallon IV was thankfully different. She’d discovered pirate activity and taken them out in her own interests. Then there was the Alimbic cluster, and the transdimensional whir of Aether, where the Federation contacted her again. Since her aid was needed to save innocent peoples from the phazon mystery, she took the jobs and found reward in knowing they were safe from pirates and intergalactic threats.

It only got worse when the Aurora units were infected. She was paired with a stitched-together team of bounty hunters, who in the beginning showed promise. Then a defeated enemy, Dark Samus, unexpectedly returned and morphed them into enemies, adding a psychological aspect to Samus’s seemingly infinite struggle. When she destroyed Phaaze and phazon for good, she thought it was over, and for a long time it was quiet. But in the back of her mind, she knew it would happen again.

The metroid’s miniscule fangs tapped playfully against her welcoming armoured palm. Her heaving chest and spent reserves weren’t her reasons for sparing the infant. She realized whose actions she’d just mirrored on SR388, and her mind returned to seemingly an age ago, to K-2L. In the joyous screeches of the excited baby hovering around her, she’d seen a young child who romped in lush forests and failed to make friends with the resident animals.

She’d played Ridley and devoured its mother and species. Now she could take on the role of the Chozo and give it a chance.

She couldn’t tell if giving its custody to the Federation scientists was the worst mistake she’d ever made. Not immediately.

But it was.

It obliterated above her, shattering into a million glittering flakes akin to a missile making contact with a frozen creature. She’d killed metroids hundreds of times, but the sight of this one exploding did not provide her with that familiar relief. The deep, breathless feeling was more piercing and electrifying and battering than anything that had ever tried to take her life.

It had happened again. She’d formed a bond, and just like all the others before it, it had been violently ripped from her grasp, leaving a lashing scar on her heart. Just like the other times, she was the only one left standing, the only one left carrying the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. Her parents, her home, the Chozo, the countless unnamed soldiers, her bounty hunter comrades, and now the baby.   

Zebes imploded, and she was hailed the saviour of the galaxy. The celebratory fireworks were too loud, and she left, slowly becoming a legend as much as the Space Pirates had. The silence set in and she found refuge in it.

The incident at the Bottle Ship pulled her back, bringing up some things she’d’ve rather forgotten, but a new, red hot energy pulsed within her when she found more metroids being cloned as bioweapons, this time by her allies. She came to her hottest temperature when she found the BSL doing the same thing, and with her refusal to save the laboratories came her repaint as an untrusted individual by the Federation.

The noise was loud, and now aggressive in her direction, and she hated being back in the spotlight, ice under a focused heat lamp. So isolation was again her shelter, her shield. She’d keep herself frozen, and her chill would keep everyone away. No one else would lose their life as her friend – only as an enemy at the end of her canon.

The weightlessness of space was all that she needed for this. She welcomed the isolation, her only ally in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Blatantly ignores Adam Malkovich 
> 
> I had Metroid feelings after M:SR and listening to a slowed-down version of Artifact Temple. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A_tA7UW5Ws (also did anyone else cry for 10 minutes after having the baby Metroid follow you around?? just me???)
> 
> Also, I was writing this and an idea came forward in that Metroid Prime 4 could take place after Fusion? Samus could be alike to Sylux in a shared distrust of the Federation? Riddles and Kraid and that are all dead but still? Idk. I just wanna see all the bounty hunters again. I just feel the Metroid Prime series is gonna be all squished together otherwise, and the 2D games spread out timeline wise.  
> Idk. Talk to me on tumblr about it! chozophilosopher


End file.
